


salt in the wind

by mikearkins (vharmons)



Category: Graceland (TV), Graceland - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Neck Kissing, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vharmons/pseuds/mikearkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Paige DJs the Halloween party at the Drop, and Mike likes her vampire costume a little too much. Written for pikeprompts on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salt in the wind

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have my first foray into the Graceland fandom, and my first fanfic in a very long time! This is a very late response to a prompt from Pike Prompts on tumblr: "Nobody is immune to the neck kiss." This fic takes place in an alternate version of season two, where Mike stayed at Graceland instead of going back to D.C., and everything is happy and nobody dies. So...enjoy!

Paige had started DJing as a part of her cover, but she’d taken to it quickly. That was why, some two or three years after she’d started regularly spinning at the Drop on Thursday nights as Midnyte Satin, she’d landed the prestigious position of the All Hallow’s Jam DJ. It was the biggest party of the year, and though Paige would’ve dropped it in a second if a case had come up, she’d been pretty pumped about it. The set had gone off without a hitch, excluding the jackass who kept yelling “Thriller” like it was the new “Freebird”. (She was pretty sure that was Johnny, and she was even more sure the next time he went surfing he was going to find his board superglued to his wetsuit before he hit the water.)

The costumes were the best part of the night, as usual. Johnny’d dressed up like a pilot, like he did almost every year. Paige didn’t have to be near him to hear his gaggle of groupies giggling as he said, “I know, I know, wearing my uniform’s a cop-out, but I’m too busy to hit up Party City, you know?” She’d lost track of Charlie and Briggs halfway through the night, but Charlie’s make-up skills had made sure that they were the best dressed undead doctor/nurse duo at the party. Paige had gone for the vampire look—with ripped up fishnets, a short black dress, goth make-up, and, of course, the fake teeth. It was Mike’s Captain America costume that blew everyone away, though—he’d managed to snag the grand prize in the costume contest, which Paige was pretty sure was because he already looked the part without the uniform.

Paige had playfully nipped at his neck when she’d presented him with the award—because, well, _vampire_ ; the crowd had loved it—and had been more than a little amused by the sudden flush that had crossed Mike’s face. He’d been tugged off stage quickly afterward, but she’d filed the information away for later use. As it turned out, she got her chance when the party ended. Everyone from the house seemed to have paired off to go home or go out, and Paige was unsurprised to see that no one had lingered to help her load her equipment into her truck. Normally, this would be Dale’s job, but she wasn’t going to hold it against Jakes that he was taking his kid trick or treating for the first time. It wasn’t that big of a deal, anyway—she could lift the equipment; it was just going to take longer if she was the only one working on it.

By the time she’d pulled her truck around to the alley behind the Drop, her equipment was already boxed up and sitting on the curb. She got out of the truck, looking around for her mystery helper, and grinned when she saw Mike walking out of the back door with a crate full of records. “I think this is the last of it,” he said lightly, walking past her to set the crate in the bed of the truck.

“Looks like I’m not the only one getting into character,” Paige said, delighting in the return of the blush she’d seen earlier. He gave her a sidelong glance, tinged with the edge of _what the hell_ that Mike tended to give off when she took him by surprise. She smirked, leaning down to grab the biggest case.

“You lost your teeth,” he said, grabbing the other side of the case.

“You lost your shield,” she replied. She’d ditched the teeth halfway through the night, and had only been wearing them when she felt like blowing off annoying dudes before then. And, of course, when she felt like teasing Mike in front of everyone they knew.

“I think one of the waitresses mistook it for a tray,” Mike said with a laugh. They hauled the case up into the bed of the truck, and Mike shut the latch behind it. “I should probably get it back,” he said after a moment’s pause. “It could be useful if we have to, you know, infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D. someday.” He gave her a look that was just serious enough to leave the two of them cracking up against the side of the truck. Paige loved this side of Mike—the part of him that wasn’t so wrapped up in ambition and secrecy. He laughed more easily now that everything was out in the open—now that he wasn’t keeping secrets—and it was a welcome change.

The laughter faded, and Paige turned to him. “So, I couldn’t help noticing you’re a little…sensitive,” she said, reaching out to run a nail over the line of his neck. It was cold in the alleyway, but she didn’t notice him shiver until her hand touched his skin.

“I’m not,” Mike protested, though the dazed tone to his voice said otherwise. They hadn’t really talked about their kiss, and Paige had been fine with that—relationships were difficult enough when you weren’t living together from the start—but this was different. There was no desperation here, no need for Mike to prove himself or to find some kind of twisted salvation through her. It was just Mike, and Paige, and an opportune moment.

Her hand slid down his chest, resting over his heart, and she leaned forward, enjoying the hitch of his breath as she pressed her lips to his neck. “No one’s immune to the neck kiss, Mike,” she murmured against him. She bit down lightly, and she could feel his heart rate skyrocket. He seemed to finally be startled into responding, as he pulled her in closer, pinning himself between her and the truck as she worked on leaving a bruise at the base of his neck.

They were interrupted by a group of teenagers whistling and applauding as they passed the alley, but it was probably for the best. Paige pulled back to admire her handiwork—both the bruise on Mike’s neck and the hunger in his eyes—and leaned up to pull him into a kiss, pleased when his hand immediately went to cup her face. She smiled against his lips and pulled back, this time out of his reach, and hit the unlock button on her keys.

She turned back to him after opening the door to the driver’s side. “That’s the version of this I want,” she said. The slow smile that crossed his face made her sure that he’d gotten the message.


End file.
